Jose Aldo
|death = |birth_place = |death_place = |nationality = Brazilian |height = |weight = |reach = |fighting_out_of = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |ranks = black belt in BJJ |styles = Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. |team = Nova União |trainers = |weight_class = 145 |years_active = 2004–present |kickboxing_total = |kickboxing_wins = |kickboxing_losses = |kickboxing_draws = |mma_total = |mma_wins = 16 |mma_ko_wins = 11 |mma_sub_wins = 2 |mma_dec_wins = |mma_dq_wins = |mma_losses = 1 |mma_ko_losses = |mma_sub_losses = |mma_dec_losses = |mma_dq_losses = |mma_draws = |mma_nc = |sherdog = 11506 }} José Aldo da Silva Oliveira Junior (born September 9, 1986) is a Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights as a featherweight in the World Extreme Cagefighting promotion, where he is the current WEC Featherweight Champion. Aldo is currently ranked the #1 featherweight in the world by Sherdog. Although he has a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, he is making his name as a striker with all six of his WEC fights ending victoriously by knockout or technical knockout. WEC career Aldo made his debut for Mixed Martial Arts promoter World Extreme Cagefighting on June 1, 2008 at the Arco Arena in Sacramento, California. In his debut with the organization he defeated renowned fighter Alexandre Franca Nogueira at WEC 34. Aldo won his fight on June 7, 2009 at WEC 41 against Cub Swanson via double flying knee 8 seconds into the first round. Aldo won the WEC Featherweight Championship against Mike Brown on November 18, 2009 at WEC 44. Aldo is on a nine fight win streak and has won his last six fights by TKO or KO. José Aldo was the recipient of Fighter of the Year accolades for 2009 from both MMA Live and Sherdog.com . MMA Live is a weekly show about MMA on ESPN.com Aldo is scheduled to defend the WEC Featherweight Championship against Urijah Faber on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. Championships and Awards Sherdog *2009 Fighter of the Year http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles/Sherdogs-Fighter-of-the-Year-22073 WEC *Current Featherweight Champion *3-time Knockout of the Night Honors recipient. Personal Life José Aldo was not very well off growing up, as WEC general manager Reed Harris states, "They were telling me that Wagnney Fabiano would be at the gym, and José would show up, and Wagnney would say, 'Have you eaten today or yesterday?' If not, they would go get him some food. That's how poor he was." When asked in an interview by the WEC what his motivation is, Aldo replied "My personal desires. My dream, my goal is to own my own house. This dream motivates me more and more as I get closer to fulfilling it". Aldo received a scar on the left side of his face as a baby, when his sisters rolled him into a barbecue pit while his mother was distracted. Aldo is married. His wife has a purple belt in jiu-jitsu and has fought twice professionally in Muay-Thai. Mixed Martial Arts Record } |1 |0:22 | Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | |- | Win |3-0 | Luiz de Paula |Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |Shooto Brazil 7 | |1 |0:56 | Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | |- | Win |2-0 | Hudson Rocha |TKO (Doctor Stoppage) |Shooto Brazil: Never Shake | |1 |5:00 | São Paulo, Brazil | |- | Win |1-0 | Mario Bigola |KO (Head Kick) |EcoFight 1 | |1 |0:18 | Amapá, Brazil | |- |} See also *List of WEC Events References External links *WEC Page * Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:1986 births Category:Living people